


Top Predator

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, OC is a side character that works for Vergil, Vergil is just asserting his power as a predator nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, you need to remind someone that they arepreyand you are apredator.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Top Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [zephyro_dmc on twitter](https://twitter.com/zephyro_dmc/status/1275201381939523584) for this. (again) I was gifted art and now I gift back more fic based on the art
> 
> Worldbuilding based on a roleplay w my pal [soren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein) where demon-human hybrids are way more common but not all of them turn out as healthy and strong as the canon Sparda boys. And also Vergil runs a sex site called The Second Circle bc he's a goddamn nerd.

Political sleazing was _not_ Vergil's preferred way to spend the day, but he was rich and influential, particularly among the hybrid community. It was a necessary evil to try and get things done on both a local and national scale to help out the people he'd come to claim as belonging to _him_ , but that didn't mean he had to care for it.

Today's fat bastard of a career politician was not well-known for his stance on hybrids. He laughed as someone told a joke in particularly bad taste, and Vergil felt himself near to sneering. It was not going to be worth his time with this one. "Come on, Allie. I can think of a dozen better investments for my money than this leech."

Behind him, his personal assistant snorted and easily kept pace despite her forearm crutches. Note to self: look into prosthetic tails that would compensate for the one she should have been born with.

"And _that one_ I hear runs some site for whores. Can you believe it? He has the balls to consider himself 'high class' when really he's just a pimp with delusions of grandeur. Honestly, I've been trying to get it taken down along with every other disgusting hybrid business he's got his hands in. I should be pushing a new bill in next week to take care of that."

Vergil stopped dead in his tracks, causing Allie to nearly run into him. That didn't matter, all that mattered was that Vergil had overheard this pudgy fuck threatening _his_ business, _his_ community, _his kingdom_. It was unacceptable.

One hand sliding into sharp claws, he took a deep breath to try and steady himself. Killing the bastard would be unbecoming, and threaten everything he'd built up since Dante helped free him from being a puppet for Mundus. No, this called for more careful application of his power.

Many humans had the common sense to cooperate with his efforts to better the hybrid community — Vergil's kingdom. Some especially cute-but-misguided humans thought they were even equals. But occasionally, a human came along that needed to come face to face with a powerful demon or hybrid and have an overdue reminder of how weak they really were.

"Allie, would you mind texting my lawyers? I may have need of them in a few minutes. And brace yourself, this won't be pleasant." Weaker hybrids knew when a stronger demon or hybrid was flexing their powers. For so many, it caused some kind of physical discomfort. But if a demon or hybrid was powerful enough, even humans could feel the energy saturating the room.

Vergil's own demonic power did just that, in full force. Hell, most hybrids and demons in the entire city were probably taking notice. Was it strictly necessary to get the point across? Of course not, but sometimes material displays of wealth were not enough. Sometimes, he needed to remind a mere human that they were _prey_ and that he was a _predator_.

One hand settled on the politician's shoulder, claws digging deep and drawing bright gashes of blood with hardly any pressure on Vergil's part. "Oh excuse me, Senator, I only wanted a word... It seems I've made a mess, however. Please, allow me to help you clean up." Vergil knew scales were rippling across his face and his eyes shone with an icy glow — controlling demonic features was a rare ability that most hybrids simply didn't have. But the real point was how Vergil licked the senator's filthy human blood off his claws.

"I do hope you'll reconsider your bill, Senator. It would be a shame if something were to ruin your long-established career." Another slow, pointed lick, and a flash of sharp fangs. "I hear the redistricting efforts might put a large majority of votes for your seat in _hybrid_ hands." And if they weren't, Vergil could arrange it that way.

Seeing the politician turn pale and back away was all too satisfying. The humans in the room were held fast by his powers, and things only really started moving again once Vergil reined them back in so that they could breathe again.

With that, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his claws free of blood. "Alright, Allie. _Now_ let's go. And look into those redistricting efforts, I'd like to see this be his last term in office."

His assistant's red eyes glanced back at the man cowering on the floor, and then she followed back after Vergil. "Gladly. Should I look into tracing his IP address and seeing if I can find any especially damning evidence of what that bastard's gotten his dick into?"

Vergil hummed, amused at that particular thought. It would be a delicious irony... "If you can find any information on it, then by all means, be my guest. Hopefully, he's at least learned his lesson for today."

Allie snorted. "Don't fuck with the top predator, you mean?"

Smart girl, she caught on fast. She wouldn't be his _personal_ assistant, otherwise. "What other lesson is there?"


End file.
